


So desired

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So desired

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This was my first ever SGA ficlet. :)

Major John Sheppard was like some kind of intergalactic rock star - though possibly with a touch more goofy dorkiness than one might expect and certainly with more unpredictable hair. But despite, or maybe even because of these qualities, people flocked to him like Atlantis was one giant mosh pit and they wanted to worship at the feet of a legend.

There was Ford - hanging on his every word, zealous hero worship burning bright with every smartly saluted, "yes, Sir!". Then Jinto and the other Athosian kids, all wanting to 'be' Major Sheppard in dizzying games of 'Wraith attack'. Even the seemingly unflappable Elizabeth appeared to rest easier when the Major was around, sure in the knowledge that he would keep them all safe.

It was like everyone wanted something from Sheppard - to emulate him, to rely on him, to admire him. Everyone except Rodney, of course…

Rodney just wanted him.


End file.
